


A book elegantly bound

by Bat



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat/pseuds/Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Snooping Scout, and you have never, ever, felt more    a  l  i  v  e    than you do right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A book elegantly bound

 

Peccant Scofflaw kisses you, and he kisses you _hard_.

And when you say kiss, you don't mean a little grade-school peck. His lips crush yours, applying impossible amounts of pressure.

Your eyes are wide open from the shock, as are his: He watches you intently, and you stare right back at him. 

You regret that decision _immensely_   when his irises and pupils seem to disappear. His white eyes glow and practically burst into flames-

 

 

 

             swirling black

  and purple deep and

                    these

       flames are so dark they radiate light

 a deep byzantium glow, 

           **chaos.**

 

 

 

You clamp your eyes tight shut against the gloom, the only source of illumination being his eyes on fire, the tips of the flames desperately reaching up for the ceiling.

He pulls you closer and you shudder against him, because he's cold he's so cold jesus, how can one person be this cold, and he forces that kiss deeper- So deep you're nearly choking on it- And suddenly you are.

As you part your lips he does the same.

It's so black, you can taste it. It's black and so cold it burns, so dark your tongue is on fire; whatever he's forcing into your mouth.

 

 _  
**Shadow.**   
_

 

He buddy breathes pure blackness into you, and you're wheezing, you're still kissing him though- Raw power electrifies your senses, and suddenly everything is so much brighter!

 

So much brighter, his burning eyes, and the violet cape of flame flickering across his shoulders, those flames spewing puffs of gaseous blackness. He pushes a hand through your hair,

and you can feel the fire beneath his fingertips burning ice against your skin!

 

He smiles though the kiss and suddenly you're smiling too,

you're smiling and

you're shaking, just

 

sh-sh-shh-sh-shuddering...

 

Because this sheer amount of charcoal fire, this sheer amount of liquid negrocity, this sheer amount of UNBRIDLED POWER, THIS, THIS,

 **THIS is all you have ever needed, and you know that now, and you're smiling and SHAKING, and SH-SH-SHUDDERING,**

 **  
**

 

you never want to die

you never want to die

you never want to die

and you wont because you're

UNKILLABLE

 

  


 

Scofflaw tightens his grip on your hair, just for a second, before throwing you backwards.

You stumble; faltering for a second as you struggle not to fall. 

And you let out a scream- a _howl_ , that noise isn't _human_ , as you feel the icy burn of the shadows envelope you once more.

For that split second, you really are the most powerful being on earth. The chaos threatens to shed its mortal state- you, that's you- and the unearthly bellow rings out louder than ever before-

 

y

  o

   u

 

a  

     r

           e

 

                        f

                   a

             l

                l

              i 

        n

   g

.

 

 

 

It's like you've been punched in the guts, like you've been winded, as in one mighty tug everything is ripped out of you.

All that power, that power that screamed through your muscle and tore at your skin,

all that blackness, that stained your skin like ink and sucked at your mind,

all those shadows, those beautiful, marvellous shadows, that whisked you away and sang,

sang to you beautiful lullabies,

sang to you in words you never knew you knew,

 

and after all that m a d n e s s,

you s

             l

                                                       ump against the wall,

and clutch at your stomach like you're dying

and you **cry** , you **cry**  like a mother over her child, her haggardly breathing child,

 

And Scofflaw wanders over to you. He kneels, and cups your chin in one of his hands. He smiles, his voice sounds like violet, and he says:

 

"Same time next week?"

 

And you close your eyes, and let him disappear.

 


End file.
